Les eaux noires
by AsterRealm
Summary: Il se souvenait de celui qu'il était avant, un mirage inconscient flottant dans un lac noir, à peine vivant. Et il se souvenait de celui qui l'avait enlacé. Sa chaleur réconfortante, le bien-être qui l'avait habité tandis qu'il se lovait au fond de son cœur. Mais maintenant il ne restait rien d'autre que du vide, et le désir brûlant de retrouver ce qui était à lui. UA. VanVen.


**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Disney

 **Notes** : UA. VanVen... je crois... lol. Pardonnez-moi pour ce pavé. Je ne sais jamais quand m'arrêter.

Merci à Midori et Gaynyway pour leur indéfectible soutien. :D

En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !

 **Notes 2** : Nous avons créé (enfin) un forum en français sur ce siiite /o/ Le lien est dans mon profil, et ça s'appelle Geôlier de FR car on est trop drôles. Tout le monde peut y accéder avec son compte ffnet :3

* * *

Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il aimait seulement sentir la terre molle sous ses pieds, le vent couler autour de son cou et glisser sur la base de son crâne, la lune pâle encore visible avec l'aurore le saluer de là où elle finirait par disparaître.

Il aimait le reflet du soleil sur l'eau et y examiner la forme des nuages blancs qui naviguaient lentement au-dessus de sa tête. Il aimait la voir scintiller de milles feux et onduler sous les brises qui jouaient avec sa surface.

Par-dessus tout, il aimait sa couleur.

D'un noir d'encre comme s'il reflétait à jamais la nuit, le lac gardait bien protégés les mystères de ses profondeurs inconnues. Nul n'en avait jamais vu le fond, lui avait-on dit alors qu'il ne pouvait s'endormir un soir – il se souvenait des senteurs de feu de bois et du petit pain chaud qui reposait sur ses genoux tandis que la main douce de son père lui caressait les cheveux. C'était l'automne, alors, et les feuilles jaunes collaient à sa fenêtre et s'entassaient dans les jardins malgré les nettoyages qu'il subissait régulièrement – un peu trop à son goût, peut-être. Il aimait jouer avec les tas et courir après les feuilles rescapées qui le fuyaient sans l'ombre d'un regret. Il aimait les voir se déposer partout, sur la terre ou sur une épaule, dans les bassines, dans les gouttières.

Et sur l'eau.

Et comme il s'accoudait aux barrières de bois qui le séparaient des prairies humides et verdoyantes en plissant les yeux pour apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde les ondes qui s'échappaient à chaque cadeau de l'automne qui se déposait sur ses sombres reflets, son père l'avait attrapé et juché sur ses épaules pour le détacher de sa contemplation et l'emmener bien au chaud à l'intérieur.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ven ? Viens à la maison._

Il s'était assis sur le bord de son lit et lissait les draps d'un geste mécanique.

 _Nul n'en a jamais vu le fond_ , lui disait-il alors, _parce que nul homme s'en étant approché n'en est jamais revenu._

Ses mains sentaient la cendre et ses cheveux la pluie ; il écoutait sa voix lente et grave pendant que les gouttes commençaient à frapper contre les vitres et l'orage à gronder dans des nuages au loin.

 _Mais tu connais l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Je te l'ai racontée, déjà._

Il la connaissait peut-être, oui, mais peut-être l'avait-il oubliée. Il détacha un morceau de brioche et se le fourra dans la bouche ; il en apprécia la texture et la chaleur et le doux goût sucré qui caressait son palais et glissait dans sa gorge comme un remède.

 _On dit qu'il n'a pas de fond et que son eau arrive des profondeurs mêmes de l'enfer ; quiconque y pose les yeux est happé par son attraction mortelle et finit par être tiré jusqu'aux confins du monde._

 _On dit que nul homme encore n'y a réchappé et que ses rivages maudits capturent celui qui s'en approcherait trop ; que les âmes y nageant encore tournent lentement et brouillent le reflet des étoiles ; qu'elles s'enfoncent doucement, comme dans un rêve, qu'elles ne se débattent pas et y restent captives pour l'éternité._

 _Et parfois, la nuit, on entend leurs sanglots résonner contre les pierres et les arbres, s'accrocher aux feuilles et aux fleurs qui viendront plus tard tapisser la prairie._

Ses paupières papillonnaient tandis qu'il s'imaginait la pluie et l'orage fondre sur le lac et mouvoir sa surface noire – les éclairs au travers d'un nuage qui éclairaient pour une fraction de seconde l'herbe et les arbres à demi nus et dont la lumière finissait engloutie par le sombre miroir sans plus jamais en sortir. Où la stockait-il alors ? Existait-il, caché sous ses algues et sa terre, un bocal d'où rayonnait la lumière emprisonnée à chaque nouvel éclair et à chaque nouvelle lune ? Quelque chose la gardait-il, là-dessous, la récoltait-il pour la contempler chaque fois comme un trésor, ou peut-être dans l'espoir de la libérer un jour et d'offrir aux eaux noires ce qu'elles avaient toujours rejeté ?

Au-dessus de lui le ciel se zébrait d'éclairs dans un craquement sinistre. Les fenêtres tremblaient un peu, le vent gémissait et, alors qu'il ouvrait enfin les yeux sur le feu éteint et l'absence de son père, il avait pensé au lac et à la lumière qu'il cachait peut-être.

 _Nul n'en a vu le fond._

 _C'est pour cela qu'il est entouré de barrières et que tu as interdiction de t'en approcher._

Mais les barrières étaient si fragiles et le vent si fort.

 _Il y a peut-être de la lumière, là-bas. Celle abandonnée par l'orage. Le reflet de la lune, une nuit après l'autre. Il y a peut-être quelque chose là-dedans. Quelque chose qui attend._

Il aimait la terre sous ses pieds nus et l'herbe mouillée qui relâchait une odeur fraîche à chacun ses pas. Il aimait voir ses orteils s'enfoncer dans la boue et s'en extirper de plus en plus difficilement alors qu'il avançait vers les rives sales du sanctuaire interdit. Il aimait la couleur du ciel – bleu et rose et orange.

Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Il voulait juste savoir.

Si on n'en avait encore jamais vu le fond, c'était que le fond l'attendait peut-être.

 _xxxxx_

Ce n'était pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé.

Il ne voyait rien. Pas de fond, pas de surface, juste de l'eau noire autour de lui qui s'enroulait autour de ses bras et de ses jambes, qui s'infiltrait dans ses narines et sa bouche, qui enserrait son ventre et sa gorge et le tirait de tous les côtés ; une force terrible qui cherchait à tout prix à le broyer dans ses mains puissantes et à le faire à tout jamais cesser d'exister.

C'était comme des serpents invisibles et douloureux autour de ses pieds qui lentement le tiraient vers les profondeurs mortelles du lac interdit – comme des enfants qui se battaient pour savoir qui aurait l'affection de leur mère, comme des prédateurs se disputant les meilleures morceaux de leur proie. Il était tiraillé et il ne comprenait pas. Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses yeux devenaient aveugles, son cœur était écrasé au fond de sa poitrine et il sut alors qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant.

Et alors que la peur l'étreignait à l'en étouffer, alors qu'il abandonnait ses poumons à la merci de l'eau, alors que son âme se débattait dans ce corps minuscule qu'elle n'habitait que depuis quelques années seulement, il fut pris par le soudain besoin de pousser un hurlement – un hurlement plus fort que toutes les douleurs ou tous les éclats de désespoir, plus terrible que celui qu'il avait poussé à la naissance.

On naît en pleurant, se rappela-t-il, peut-être alors mourrait-on en hurlant dans un dernier et fol espoir de s'accrocher à un lambeau d'existence.

Il hurla sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre, sans même savoir s'il le pouvait lui-même.

Puis il cessa d'exister.

 _xxxxx_

 _... l'aider... quelque chose à... mais il... pitié._

Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une chaleur étrange qui passait et repassait devant ses yeux clos et sa poitrine. Quelque chose contre sa gorge – rien d'autre qu'une sensation abstraite sans texture et sans odeur.

 _... encore..._

Quelque chose qui se pressait contre sa bouche et des vagues de douleur dans chaque partie de son corps et de son esprit. Il avait oublié comment vivre. Il étouffait.

 _... il respire encore. Pitié._

Et un poids contre son cœur qui appuyait encore et encore comme s'il voulait s'enfoncer plus loin et sortir au-delà ; une souffrance mortelle et désespérée, des cris grimpant dans son cou pour lâcher prise et s'écraser à nouveau au fond de son ventre. Tout était mélangé, là – quelque chose se contorsionnait à l'intérieur, se mélangeait à lui, lui enserrait les veines et les organes, se les appropriait petit à petit. Luttait pour s'échapper ; il connaissait cette sensation, il la connaissait depuis longtemps, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'en rester simple observateur, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, incapable, en fait, de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, ni ce qu'il faisait là – d'ailleurs, où était-il ? Qui était-il ?

Des mains s'agrippaient à lui, du vent, des feuilles mortes qui s'entassaient dans ses poumons et son estomac et ses intestins et de la pluie et de la rage qui éclatait comme un feu d'artifice morbide partout où il pouvait encore sentir son corps – _son corps ?_ –, au bout de ses doigts et sur son palais, contre sa nuque et dans ses cuisses. La rage, la pluie.

Une émotion naquit au plus profond de son être et s'éleva en lui comme en escaladant les parois d'un puits noir et insondable en fixant la lumière du jour. Elle supplanta tout le reste, la douleur et l'incompréhension, dévasta tout son être ; c'était comme si chacune des cellules de son corps rêvait de hurler et de pleurer, comme si elles s'étaient mises à brûler et le suppliaient d'y mettre un terme – mais il ne pouvait rien faire, rien, il était aussi impuissant qu'un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère, juste un être sans conscience et sans ressources, ou rien du tout.

 _Il est peut-être... il y a encore une chance. Oui, son âme est encore là, et elle hurle de désespoir. Je peux le libérer. Mais ce sera..._

 _Faites ce que vous pouvez._

Quelque chose de différent, maintenant. Une chaleur, à nouveau, tout contre sa poitrine, suivie d'une glaçante sensation de froid qui le transperçait comme une grosse aiguille et fourrageait dans son cœur sans se soucier du mal qu'elle causait.

Il pouvait sentir des serpents s'y agiter et glisser autour de la douleur – peut-être pour la calmer ou pour la détruire, il n'en savait rien, mais c'était désagréable et terrifiant.

Puis il comprit qu'on était venu pour lui et qu'on cherchait à l'arracher à son corps avec toute la violence du monde. Des ongles acérés fouillaient sa chair et attrapaient la moindre parcelle de lui qui y nageait encore librement et fuyait la mort qui l'attendait sans doute.

La douleur explosa partout dans son sillage et il entendit au loin un hurlement déchirant qu'il identifia bientôt comme étant le sien.

Il se sentit happé par la peur et la souffrance et se trouva incapable de s'en soulager de la moindre façon que ce soit. Il hurla avec toute la rage et la haine qu'il avait pu trouver en lui, avec toute l'horreur qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et qui lui torturait les entrailles pour y trouver les derniers morceaux à réduire en bouillie.

Il hurla si fort que son corps parut se déchirer et qu'il eut l'impression qu'on avait lacéré sa gorge avec autant d'ardeur que sa poitrine.

 _C'est fini._

Tout s'arrêta et il sombra à nouveau dans le vide bienvenu de l'inconscience.

 _xxxxx_

Il y avait une odeur d'herbes et de champignons des bois qui flottait dans l'air. De la chaleur humide contre son front, aussi. Sa mère y posait parfois des chiffons brûlants lorsqu'il était malade. Était-il malade ?

Il aurait bien voulu ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'avait pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de penser. Il était éveillé, il le savait – il entendait des voix et un feu qui crépitait quelque part à sa gauche – mais il se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de faire le moindre mouvement.

Sa cage thoracique lui faisait mal. La douleur venait par vagues lentes, d'abord doucement, gentiment, puis grandissait jusqu'à ce qu'il pense qu'il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Alors elle refluait avec autant de délicatesse et disparaissait avant de le retrouver encore, quelques secondes plus tard, pire qu'avant. Sa gorge aussi le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il se souvint d'une fois où il avait eu si mal qu'il avait dû garder le lit des jours durant. Mais ce n'était pas le même genre de douleur. Celle-ci ressemblait plus à ce qu'on ressentait quand on avait beaucoup crié.

L'envie de retomber dans le sommeil le caressa un instant mais la douleur se hissa à un point tellement insupportable qu'il se sentit trembler malgré la paralysie dans laquelle il était plongé.

– Quand va-t-il... est-ce qu'il...

La voix vacillante de sa mère qui s'était approchée.

– Il va bien. Ou il ira bien, de toute façon. C'est une terrible épreuve à imposer à un enfant, mais j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Il restera des séquelles, bien sûr ; mais qui n'a pas de cicatrices, hein ? Il s'en sortira. Il s'en est sorti jusqu'ici, et ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Il ne connaissait pas cette voix-là. Une femme. Une inconnue. Elle grinçait un peu, elle sonnait désagréablement à son oreille.

Des doigts tièdes lui touchèrent la joue et il fut traversé par l'envie de se débattre et de s'extraire de cette caresse qu'il n'avait pas demandée.

– Quand se réveillera-t-il ?

– Bientôt.

Mais il était réveillé. Il était tout à fait...

– Vous avez dit qu'il resterait des séquelles.

Son père, maintenant, mais il avait la voix éraillée et faible, différente de tout ce qu'il avait déjà entendu. Il semblait inquiet.

– Vous êtes arrivés à temps, mais pas suffisamment tôt. Les ombres avaient déjà commencé à envahir son cœur. Elles y sont restées accrochées quand vous l'en avez sorti.

– Il en gardera des traces ?

– Elles étaient trop profondément incrustées. Il reviendra à lui, mais son âme restera à jamais mutilée. Ce qui lui a été enlevé...

– Mais il vivra ?

– Il vivra, mais nul ne peut savoir comment il réagira. Peut-être ne le remarquera-t-il même pas. C'était une opération délicate...

Les doigts se posèrent sur son front et il eut subitement envie de hurler.

– Il vivra...

Et tandis que la main s'étendait à ses yeux, il se sentit perdre l'équilibre ; la douleur comme les sons et les odeurs s'évaporèrent, le laissant dans un monde obscur et insipide, à peine conscient de lui-même.

* * *

Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et ses mains tremblaient sans pourtant qu'il ait froid. Il entendait sa respiration sifflante se répercuter tout autour de lui comme s'il était enfermé dans une boite oppressante et invisible. Il tendit les mains devant lui mais ne trouva ni mur ni paroi ; rien que du vide comme partout autour, sombre et glacial, infini.

Il serra les dents et voulut pousser un cri mais il n'y parvint pas malgré tous ses efforts. La frustration resta coincée dans sa gorge et lui donnait envie de vomir.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Il baissa les yeux et observa ses paumes à peine visibles, noires et sales, ses ongles sous lesquels s'incrustait la crasse.

Un bruit sourd le sortit de sa contemplation et son cœur commença à battre la chamade.

Alors qu'il restait debout, pétrifié, les yeux perdus dans le noir à attendre que le bruit se manifeste à nouveau, il identifia enfin le sentiment qui lui enserrait la poitrine comme dans un étau.

C'était la peur.

Cette découverte le stupéfia. Il n'avait jamais peur. Alors comment...?

Un tremblement parcourut la terre et il recula brusquement de quelques pas. Quelque chose arrivait. Quelque chose qui voulait sa peau. S'il voulait survivre, il devait...

 _xxxxx_

Ven ouvrit les paupières et se retrouva le souffle coupé. Son cœur martelait encore sa poitrine avec une violence inhabituelle.

 _Comme dans mon rêve_ , pensa-t-il alors qu'il tâchait de retrouver son calme.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un songe comme celui-là. Il se passa une main sur le front pour en retirer la sueur et sortit du lit en titubant.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'agenouilla devant les toilettes comme il en avait l'habitude en attendant que la nausée le prenne. Ça ne lui arrivait pas si souvent que ça, à vrai dire, mais suffisamment pour qu'il sache ce qui l'attendait.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Un goût de fer lui envahit la bouche et son ventre se contracta douloureusement. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et vomit le peu qui lui restait dans l'estomac.

Il attendit d'être sûr que la crise était passée pour se rincer la bouche et retourner s'allonger dans son lit. Il ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était – ses volets fermés n'autorisaient pas le passage du moindre rayon de lumière – mais il pouvait entendre des voix sourdes dans la cuisine sous sa chambre, signe que ses parents s'étaient déjà levé. Ils ne tarderaient pas à venir le réveiller, lui aussi. Il plongea le visage dans son oreiller en plume et exhala longuement.

Lorsque des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers, il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et sourit à l'entrée de son père.

– Déjà debout ? lui demanda-t-il. Tout va bien ?

– Très bien, merci.

Les traits de l'homme se détendirent et il quitta la pièce après lui avoir conseillé de descendre. Sa mère avait préparé un somptueux petit-déjeuner et il aurait été dommage de le manquer.

– Très bien...

Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son front touche le matelas, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine. Il détestait se réveiller comme ça. Il détestait ce genre de journée. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un bateau qui tanguait sur l'océan, entouré de brume et incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de ses doigts.

Il descendit néanmoins prendre son petit-déjeuner sans rien laisser transparaître et rit avec sa mère qui racontait les dernières nouvelles d'une lointaine cousine qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Puis il prit congé et sortit dans le jardin en espérant que l'air frais calmerait l'étrange sensation qui lui parcourait le corps depuis son réveil.

 _La peur ?_

Non, ça n'avait rien à voir.

Il s'assit sur un banc de pierre à l'extérieur et laissa son regard vagabonder jusqu'à la minuscule marre que ses parents avaient creusé à leur arrivée, une petite dizaine d'années plus tôt. Les reflets de l'eau étaient étrangement attractifs et il les contempla de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse derrière un gros nuage blanc.

Quelques petits poissons vivaient là et venaient de temps en temps toucher la surface en laissant derrière leur passage des ondes qui ne s'évaporaient que pour laisser la place à d'autres. L'eau était si claire qu'il pouvait en voir le fond – des cailloux et de la mousse, pas grand chose de plus, mais les observer avait un côté un peu rassurant et l'emplissait d'un sentiment de satisfaction profonde qui lui tirait parfois un sourire.

Une feuille verte se déposa sur la surface de l'eau et y flotta comme un des petits bateaux qu'il construisait étant enfant. Il sourit.

 _Une feuille jaune sur l'eau noire qui scintillait presque comme de l'or._

Il ferma brièvement les yeux pour se débarrasser de l'image floue qui s'était substituée à celle de la mare. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Sa mère disait que c'était de la fatigue. C'en était sans doute. Il ramassa la feuille et la jeta dans le jardin.

Il n'avait plus tellement envie de la voir.

 _xxxxx_

 _Où est-il...?_

C'était la seule question qui lui venait en tête lorsqu'il s'éveillait de sa torpeur morbide. Il n'ouvrait les yeux que pour voir la nuit permanente autour de lui. Il sentait l'odeur de l'humidité et de la pourriture, entendait le bruit lancinant des grattements d'ongles contre la terre dure ou les faibles gémissements de Dieu seul savait quoi.

Mais lui ne gémissait pas, il ne hurlait pas, il ne bougeait même pas. Il levait la tête et regardait au-dessus de lui tandis que petit à petit la question envahissait ses pensées et s'inscrivait dans toutes les fibres de son corps, un éclair qui parcourait ses veines et ses muscles et se concentrait ensuite au cœur de sa poitrine, au milieu du vide qu'il haïssait et n'avait jamais réussi à remplir.

 _Où est-il ?_

Seul lui répondait le silence et la frustration se transforma en colère puis en une rage qui s'infiltra dans sa gorge et se plongea dans le vide. Il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ses paumes et que la douleur irradie pendant que coulaient quelques gouttes de sang noir.

 _Où est-il ? Où est-il ? Où est-il ? Où est-il ? Où..._

Un bruit sourd résonna au-dessus de lui et il poussa un cri de fureur bestial. Dans les ténèbres, des choses murmuraient et riaient de son insatisfaction. Il se retourna vivement et les chassa d'un grand geste des bras. Les ombres sentirent le désir de destruction et de mort qui s'échappait de lui et s'enfuirent en sifflant.

 _OÙ EST-IL ?_

Un grondement se fit entendre et il recula vivement.

– Ferme-la, petit monstre.

Il prit peur en reconnaissant la voix qu'il détestait tant et se recroquevilla dans un coin en espérant qu'elle s'en aille. Mais elle n'en s'en allait pas. Elle résonnait tout autour de lui et avait pris un timbre amusé.

– Pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

 _Où est-il ?_

– Encore avec ça ? Il ne reviendra jamais, pauvre petite bête. Tu n'existes pas à ses yeux. Il a disparu, maintenant. Tu devrais laisser tomber.

 _Où ?_

– Quelque part où tu ne pourras pas le chercher, j'en ai peur.

La haine qui lui transperçait le cœur le poussa à s'avancer pour regarder au-dessus de lui. Il pouvait _la_ voir, la vieille folle qui l'avait enfermé ici au fin fond de la terre comme on jetait un détritus. Son œil rond et brun le fixait avec une lueur rieuse. Il se dévorait les lèvres et tenta pour la millième fois de l'atteindre.

Il aurait put grimper suffisamment haut, mais un plafond invisible l'arrêta dans sa course et il retomba lourdement sur le sol en gémissant.

– Tu es beaucoup trop bruyant. Je crois que renforcer les sceaux ne serait pas superflu.

Il voulut protester mais déjà l'œil disparaissait de son champ de vision. Il l'entendit marmonner quelques mots étranges et incompréhensibles et autour de lui le noir se fit plus noir, l'air plus rare, et la seule fenêtre qu'il avait sur le monde au-dessus de lui se referma avec un bruit sourd.

Il hurla à nouveau sa colère mais il savait qu'elle ne l'entendait plus.

Alors il s'agenouilla, posa son front sur le sol et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en serrant les dents.

 _Où est-il ?_

 _xxxxx_

Ven marchait pieds nus dans le couloir du premier étage. Le parquet était tiède, réchauffé par les quelques éclaircies qui traversaient les fenêtres disposées tout du long. Il aimait bien ça, aussi s'arrêta-t-il un instant pour profiter de cette chaleur bienvenue.

– On aura droit à de l'orage, cette nuit, annonça sa mère lorsqu'elle le croisa en sortant de sa chambre.

– Mmh.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il haussa les épaules et sourit.

– Rien. J'allais à la salle de bain.

– D'accord. On mange dans une heure, ça te va ?

Il acquiesça et continua son chemin. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il verrouilla la porte et se tourna vers le grand miroir posé contre le mur.

Son reflet lui jeta un regard grave.

Il posa la main sur la glace et une main identique se posa sur la sienne. Il se détailla pendant de longues minutes, incapable de trouver ce qui le tourmentait tant. Tout était à sa place. Rien n'avait changé. Et pourtant...

 _Il me manque quelque chose._

Il s'assit au sol sans jamais se quitter des yeux.

 _Il me manque... quoi ?_

Il n'y avait rien d'anormal, chez lui. Peut-être était-il un peu pâlot, mais ça lui arrivait souvent dans des moments pareils. Il s'approcha jusqu'à voir les différentes nuances qui s'entremêlaient dans ses yeux bleus.

Rien d'anormal.

Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. C'était une certitude qui avait grandi au fil des années et ne l'avait plus jamais quitté. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il le savait.

Il sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

– Ven ? Tout va bien ?

 _Pourquoi demandent-ils toujours ça ?_

– Oui, papa. Tout va bien.

– C'est l'heure de manger.

– J'arrive.

 _Une heure, déjà ?_

Il ne l'avait même pas vue passer. Il plongea le visage dans ses mains. Une légère odeur de métal. Rien d'autre.

Il se releva et lança un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet qui lui répondit avec la même impassibilité. Toujours pareil. Il étira ses lèvres en un demi-sourire auquel il ne croyait même pas.

 _xxxxx_

 _Tu es l'un des nôtres._

Une vague de douleur plus terrible que les précédentes lui transperça le corps et il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Il attendit qu'elle passe avant de reprendre sa respiration. Un sourire mauvais traversa son visage. Cette sorcière pensait peut-être pouvoir le réduire à rien d'autre qu'une chimère silencieuse au fond de son trou et planqué dans l'ombre, mais elle n'y parviendrait pas. Il n'était pas comme elles. Pas comme toutes les autres.

 _Tu es l'un des nôtres._

Elles grouillaient autour de lui, lui caressaient les bras et les jambes, murmuraient et riaient. Il les laissait faire. Elles n'avaient aucune importance.

Il y eut un fourmillement au creux de son estomac et il se crispa en prévision de la douleur qui revenait à la charge.

Elle fleurit doucement et se répandit dans chacun de ses membres à travers ses veines et son souffle. Doucement, d'abord.

Les ombres refluèrent et partirent se cacher dans les interstices et les anfractuosités présentes tout autour d'eux.

Il se laissa tomber au sol et posa les mains sur ses oreilles pendant qu'il hurlait à s'en briser la voix. Il ne savait pas si la crise était plus longue que les précédentes ou s'il avait simplement tellement mal qu'elle lui semblait durer des heures.

Il s'assit en tailleur, respira longuement, sourit à nouveau.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu vas pouvoir me contrôler comme ça ?_

Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il n'était pas comme elles.

Il s'accrochait à sa haine grandissante pour la femme et pour le monde et pour celui qui était absent – _qui l'avait abandonné_ – avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il se laissait dévorer par sa rage et son désir de vengeance sans leur imposer la moindre restriction. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Pas comme ça.

Les ombres revinrent à ses côtés, curieuses, et il se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

 _Tu ne peux pas me battre. Pas comme ça._

Elles rirent en écho et il sentit le sol et les parois s'ébranler autour de lui. Il leva la tête. Il ne voyait rien, mais il savait. Elle renforçait les sceaux.

 _Elle a peur._

Elle avait raison. Il se leva malgré ses jambes faibles et tremblantes et tendit une main vers le plafond. Elle l'avait enterré profondément. Il lui faudrait grimper s'il voulait l'atteindre. Mais ce n'était pas un problème. Elle ne le garderait pas ici indéfiniment. Elle devait s'en rendre compte.

Plus le temps passait et plus il devenait fort. Plus il devenait fort et plus le vide grandissait. Insupportable.

Il avait mal.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur le cloua au sol et, cette fois, il ne s'en releva pas.

 _xxxxx_

De la sueur perlait sur son front. Il gardait sur le plafond un œil morne et vide. La douleur lui transperçait le crâne comme un millier d'aiguilles, mais il ne bougeait pas.

Ça lui rappelait quelque chose d'étrange. Lointain.

– Ven ? Tu m'entends ?

Il entendait toujours. Il ne répondit pas.

– Il a beaucoup de fièvre. Nous devrions...

– Le médecin lui a donné tout ce qu'il fallait. On ne peut rien faire de plus.

Il aurait souri s'il avait pu.

Ses parents s'éloignèrent de lui et fermèrent lourdement la porte de bois qui séparait sa chambre du reste de la maison.

Non, du reste du monde.

 _Pathétique..._

Il ferma les paupières et se laissa emporter par la souffrance qui lui martelait la tête. Il avait l'habitude. C'était juste une petite migraine.

 _Pathétique._

Il était debout au milieu d'un torrent de douleur et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas y céder. Il le faisait parfois flancher, et ses genoux tremblaient un peu, mais il tenait bon. Il avait toujours tenu bon. Il se contenta de le regarder passer autour de lui, emportant tout sur son passage, les sons, les odeurs, les gens et les souvenirs ; il régressait au point de ne plus se sentir humain, mais sa conscience était toujours là et elle tenait bon.

Elle tint bon un moment encore.

Mais le courant était trop fort et lui trop faible. Il se laissa tomber et dériva dans les eaux noires qui lui entraient dans le nez et la bouche et qui le noyaient peu à peu.

 _Ah. Un souvenir._

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Au loin, au bord de l'horizon, une silhouette familière restait plantée là, immobile. Il pouvait sentir son regard s'appesantir sur lui, glisser le long de sa peau. Il pouvait voir les ténèbres du ciel se rassembler autour d'elle tandis que sa haine irradiait jusqu'à lui et au-delà encore. Sa haine qui le griffait et l'étranglait.

Ça le rendait incroyablement triste.

Il aurait voulu s'avancer vers elle, lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, la rassurer peut-être. Mais il n'avait aucun pouvoir, ici. Rien du tout.

 _Tu me détestes ? Pourquoi ?_

La silhouette était invisible, désormais, cachée derrière un mur de noirceur qui grossissait de minutes en minutes.

Il entendit un rire sourd qui se répercuta autour de lui comme un écho. Une main qui lui caressait la nuque et un souffle contre son oreille.

 _Où es-tu ?_

 _xxxxx_

Lorsque sa mère entra dans la chambre d'un pas hésitant, elle trouva Ven assis sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme il l'avait souvent lorsqu'il pensait qu'on ne le regardait pas.

Mais il ne releva pas les yeux vers elle, cette fois. Il n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle était entrée. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge sans que cela ne suscite la moindre réaction. Dépitée, elle s'installa sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur son front.

– Tu as encore de la fièvre.

Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Il était plus pâle que jamais, et elle sentit l'inquiétude lui nouer l'estomac.

– J'ai fait un rêve, annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle fit de son mieux pour sourire.

– Ah oui ?

– Je retrouvais quelqu'un de perdu depuis trop longtemps. Il avait mal.

Il ferma les yeux et regarda la paume de ses mains en soupirant. Puis il ajouta à voix basse :

– _J'ai_ mal.

– Mon pauvre amour. Tu veux que j'aille chercher le docteur ? Il pourrait...

– Où est-il, maman ?

La question la prit au dépourvu. Elle ne sut quoi répondre, aussi haussa-t-elle les épaules.

– Tu devrais te reposer.

– Je sais qu'il est quelque part. Il faut que je le retrouve.

– On verra ça plus tard, d'accord ? Rendors-toi.

Elle l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il ferma les yeux, un pli soucieux entre les sourcils.

Elle attendit qu'il se soit endormi pour se relever en silence. Il fallait qu'elle voie son mari, et tout de suite. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle sursauta lorsque son fils marmonna dans un soupir :

– Laissez-moi le revoir...

Une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue et sa mère fut parcourue d'un frisson. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle quitta la pièce.

 _xxxxx_

Il se souvenait de celui qu'il avait enlacé, celui qui l'avait emprisonné et l'avait changé à tout jamais. Il se souvenait de sa peau et de ses mains, de l'odeur de sa peur, de sa curiosité. Il se souvenait de la plénitude qu'il avait ressenti pendant qu'il s'enroulait doucement autour de son cœur, s'y lovait comme un animal, ressentait la chaleur qui s'en diffusait et l'invitait à rester là et à s'y endormir pour le reste de sa vie.

Il se souvenait du jour où on l'en avait arraché comme on arrachait une dent gâtée et gênante. La douleur et le froid.

Il trembla. Les ombres qui s'étaient collées à lui s'enfuirent en tout sens.

Il était resté immobile trop longtemps. Elles auraient pu le faire sombrer. Il inspira profondément. Ouvrit les yeux.

Le moment était venu.

Il se leva et regarda au-dessus de lui. Aucune lumière. Rien. Il posa la paume sur une paroi glacée. Il pouvait peut-être grimper. Là-bas, il n'y aurait qu'à...

 _Tu ne peux pas faire ça._

Il se retourna. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des centaines de petits yeux rouges perdus dans les ténèbres. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le mur invisible.

 _Tu ne peux pas faire ça._

Il serra les dents et fit face aux ombres qui le regardaient en murmurant.

 _Tu ne peux pas faire ça._

C'était bien la première fois qu'il les entendait parler aussi distinctement. Il les toisa un instant. _Pourquoi ?_

Une ombre s'approcha de lui et s'enroula autour de sa jambe.

 _Tu subiras une souffrance pire que celle que tu connais déjà._

Il éclata de rire. Ça lui fit mal à la gorge.

 _Quelle importance ?_

 _Tu pourrais disparaître et sombrer dans l'oubli._

 _J'ai besoin de le retrouver._

 _Tu ne peux pas faire ça._

Il agita la jambe et elle partit s'écraser contre un mur avant de filer rejoindre ses semblables. Il rictus moqueur lui tordit les lèvres. Elles pouvaient dire ce qu'elles voulaient. Il ne céderait pas.

L'oubli ne lui faisait pas peur. De toute façon, il y était déjà. Il leva la tête et regarda le plafond. Un mince filet de lumière le traversait enfin.

Il se souvenait de celui qu'il était avant, un mirage inconscient flottant dans un lac noir, à peine vivant. Et il se souvenait de celui qui l'avait enlacé.

Malgré les sifflements des ombres, il se mit à grimper.

 _xxxxx_

Son reflet lui était encore étranger. Il passa une main sur sa joue. Comment ses parents pouvaient-ils ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

Il lui manquait quelque chose et ça transparaissait dans chaque détail de son corps et de son visage. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Son reflet le lui hurlait à chaque seconde.

Mais peut-être étaient-ce ses yeux qui avaient un problème. Il haussa les épaules pour répondre au regard interrogateur du miroir.

 _Je me demande à quoi il ressemble._

Cette pensée n'avait été qu'un murmure à l'intérieur de son crâne et s'envola aussitôt qu'il l'eut entendue. « Il » n'existait pas. C'était un rêve. Rien de plus.

Mais le vide à l'intérieur était bien réel et réel aussi son désir dévorant de le combler de toute les façons possibles. Quelque chose s'agitait au fond de sa poitrine et lui dictait des ordres sans queue ni tête.

Il frissonnait en y pensant, même lorsqu'il se trouvait devant les flammes de la cheminée, même lorsque dans ses mains fumait une tasse de thé chaud. Il frissonnait et son cœur battait plus fort, plus vite, et la douleur se rappelait à lui comme une timide vague au fond de son crâne.

 _Peut-être qu'il est là, quelque part dehors, et peut-être qu'il attend._

Et comme sa conscience lui murmurait : « qui ? », il fermait les yeux pour se débarrasser des espoirs ridicules qui l'envahissaient peu à peu.

 _Peut-être qu'il m'attend, lui aussi. Peut-être qu'il a besoin de moi. Peut-être qu'il se sent plus vide jour après jour, qu'il est devenu étranger à lui-même, qu'il cherche quelque chose qu'il a perdu._

Il ramena ses genoux à lui et y posa son front en appréciant la chaleur que dégageait son propre corps.

 _Il faut que je le retrouve... il a besoin de moi. Laissez-moi le revoir. Juste une fois._

Des larmes rebelles coulaient le long de ses joues et il les essuya sans y prêter attention. À travers ses faibles sanglots, il sourit. _C'est pathétique. Pathétique._

Il se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur lui-même mais ne trouva pas le réconfort qu'il cherchait dans son étreinte. Il soupira et releva la tête. Le feu s'agitait gaiement dans l'âtre.

 _Ah, c'est ça. Ce n'est pas lui qui a besoin de moi._

Il se leva soudain et attrapa son manteau accroché au mur. La pluie commença à claquer sur les vitres. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut.

 _C'est moi qui ai besoin de lui._

 _xxxxx_

– Une tempête s'annonce.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait dit à haute voix. Un chat lui répondit par un miaulement fatigué.

– Le toit a intérêt à tenir, cette fois, soupira-t-elle en lui caressant la tête.

Sa maison avait tout d'une cabane et n'appréciait pas vraiment le vent. Elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose, de toute façon. Elle avait songé à déménager plus d'une fois, mais les mirages enfermés au fond de la fosse que sa mère avait creusé des années plus tôt sous ce qui servait de pièce à vivre lui interdisaient tout mouvement. Elle en était l'unique gardienne et elle ne comptait pas trahir son titre en fuyant simplement les malheurs qu'elle occasionnerait en cas d'échec.

Par habitude, elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur la plaque de bois noir qui en interdisait l'accès puis s'en approcha pour y poser la main. Elle la trouva parfaitement immobile et hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Cela faisait longtemps que plus grand chose ne bougeait, là-dedans.

L'ombre monstrueuse qu'elle avait extirpé du cœur de l'enfant semblait s'être murée dans le silence. Elle n'avait plus tenté la moindre approche depuis plusieurs mois. Peut-être s'était-elle enfin abandonnée à l'appel de ses congénères. Elle y avait résisté des années durant, pourtant. Rares étaient les entités aussi obstinées.

 _J'aurais peut-être dû la détruire tant qu'il en était encore temps..._

La gardienne y avait pensé, à l'époque, mais l'état du garçon était si préoccupant qu'elle avait trouvé imprudent de faire un quelconque geste contre la chose que les eaux noires avaient incrustée en lui. Il était si faible. Comment savoir s'il n'allait pas en être affecté, lui aussi ? Après tout, ce n'était pas une opération qu'on faisait tous les jours.

Alors elle l'avait juste enfermée avec les autres en espérant qu'elle finirait par sombrer dans l'inconscience à laquelle son âme aspirait sans doute. Mais elle n'avait pas cédé. Jamais.

Elle avait dû refaire tant de fois les sceaux constamment mis à l'épreuve par les attaques de la chose qu'elle avait fini par retenir par cœur les étapes de leur conception. Le livre que sa mère lui avait laissé n'avait plus été ouvert depuis des années, maintenant. Et c'était tant mieux.

Les fenêtres commençaient à vibrer sous l'assaut du vent. Elle s'allongea sur le lit installé dans un coin de la pièce après l'avoir débarrassé des babioles qu'elle avait posé dessus sans y penser au cours de la journée. Une fois la tempête passée, il faudrait qu'elle aille dans le village le plus proche pour faire des provisions. L'automne était très humide, cet année. L'hiver serait rude.

Et s'il s'avérait ne pas l'être, eh bien... on n'était jamais trop prudent. Elle ferma les yeux, un peu fatiguée, pour les rouvrir aussitôt.

Le tremblement qui agitait les vitres s'était mis à parcourir le sol. Le lit lui-même bougeait un peu.

 _Ça n'a rien à voir avec le vent._

Elle regarda autour d'elle. _Un tremblement de terre ?_ Non, ça n'y ressemblait pas.

Son regard se porta machinalement sur la plaque de bois. Les sceaux qu'elle y avait attaché se disloquaient peu à peu. Elle jura.

Le temps qu'elle atteigne le matériel nécessaire à leur renforcement, la plaque avait explosé en dizaine de morceaux qui sentaient la terre et le renfermé. Saisie, elle recula et tomba au sol.

Une main était sortie du trou béant et cherchait une prise où s'accrocher. Une main sale. Une main humaine.

 _Impossible !_

Bientôt suivie par un bras et un corps. Un visage.

Deux yeux jaunes la fixèrent dans quelques secondes de totale immobilité. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle glissa lentement la main vers les quelques entraves qu'elle avait préparées « au cas où ».

La chose se jeta sur elle au même instant et la plaqua au sol, lui empêchant tout mouvement. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

 _Où est-il ?_

Elle avait l'apparence d'un adolescent crasseux et plein de haine. La voix ne sortait même pas de sa bouche. Elle résonnait simplement autour d'elle comme un monstrueux écho.

La gardienne tenta de se débattre, sans succès.

– Tu as pris forme humaine, remarqua-t-elle. Comment ?

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de parler avec toi, femme. Où est-il ?_

Elle se permit un léger rire rauque. Une main se plaqua contre sa gorge mais elle ne cessa pas de sourire pour autant.

– J'aurais dû te tuer.

 _Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Où est-il ?_

Elle ne répondit pas. Les ongles de la chose s'enfonçaient dans son cou. Une lueur sauvage embrasait son regard. Elle avait l'air furieuse. Elle n'aurait pas dû.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as pris ?

Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres de l'Ombre et elle sentit son sang se glacer.

 _Qu'est-ce que_ tu _lui as enlevé ?_

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la main qui lui enserrait précédemment la gorge s'y plaqua pour l'empêcher de parler.

 _Tu aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire une chose pareille._

La main libre de la gardienne vint se poser sur la poitrine de l'Ombre d'un geste brusque. Son visage se décomposa soudain.

 _Tu as gardé un morceau de son âme_ , pensa-t-elle.

Le sourire de la chose s'agrandit, signe qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu.

 _Tu as laissé un cœur mutilé se tordre de douleur au fond de ta prison de terre. Regarde-ce que je suis devenu. C'est ton ouvrage._

Elle secoua la tête mais son adversaire la maintint fermement en place.

 _Ta faute._

Elle essaya de se dégager et l'Ombre fut forcée de lui rendre l'usage de sa bouche pour l'empêcher de s'agiter.

– Je n'ai...

 _Où est-il ?_

– Je n'en sais rien.

 _Où est-il ?_

– Je ne sais pas !

 _Tu mens. Il est venu ici. Dis-moi où il est parti, sorcière._

L'Ombre plaça une main sur le ventre de la gardienne et y appuya les doigts si fort qu'elle ne pu retenir une exclamation de douleur.

 _Réponds-moi ou je réduirai ton cœur en cendres._

Elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle en était capable. La femme avait lu suffisamment de choses sur les abominations comme elle pour connaître l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Elle déglutit difficilement. Les ongles de la choses s'enfonçaient dans sa peau et elle sentit du sang chaud couler le long de sa taille.

– Il vivait près des eaux noires...

Ce n'était guère plus qu'un murmure. Elle serra les dents.

– Ce n'est qu'à quelques heures d'ici. À l'ouest...

 _L'ouest._

– Là où le soleil se couche.

L'Ombre se détacha de lui et se releva. Toute trace d'agressivité à son encontre l'avait quittée. Elle se tourna vers la porte.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? L'enfant a grandi. Il est plus fort que toi. Il te détruira à la seconde même où tu t'en approcheras.

 _Je dois le retrouver._

– Tu cours à ta perte.

Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la porte de bois. La femme le suivit des yeux, le cœur battant. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir.

Pourtant, elle le ferait. Elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter dans l'immédiat. Par dépit, elle déclara :

– Il s'appelle Ventus.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça. C'était la seule chose qui lui était passée par l'esprit.

L'Ombre sourit.

 _Je sais._

 _xxxxx_

Il pleuvait mais Ven n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Il aimait la pluie. Il avait rabattu son capuchon sur son crâne mais quelques gouttes parvenaient cependant à se glisser dans son cou et à s'écraser çà et là contre ses joues.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était parti. Il marchait juste droit devant lui sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, sans un regard à la course du soleil, sans même savoir s'il était sur un chemin ou simplement au milieu d'une prairie ou d'un bois.

Il lui arrivait de s'arrêter en sentant gronder son estomac. Il cherchait alors de quoi se nourrir avant de s'effondrer à l'endroit même où il était pour récupérer de l'énergie. Il ne se réveillait que pour se remettre immédiatement à marcher, guidé par son seul instinct et son désir grandissant de _le_ revoir.

Plus il avançait et plus il était sûr de lui.

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Maintenant.

Les paysages succédaient aux paysages et il lui arrivait de croiser quelques paysans étonnés. Il était sale et fatigué, mais un sourire mystérieux flottait en permanence sur son visage émacié. Il ne les regardait même pas.

Il dormit deux ou trois fois encore avant de prendre entièrement conscience de l'endroit où il était. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, exténué.

Autour de lui, les hautes herbes d'une prairie tapissée par les feuilles mortes et entourée de barrières dansaient sous l'appel du vent.

 _Je me souviens de cet endroit._

Il y avait joué et il l'avait aimé. D'étranges petites décharges électriques lui parcoururent le dos tandis que d'anciens souvenirs remontaient doucement à la surface.

 _Nul n'en a jamais vu le fond_ , lui disait son père en lui caressant doucement la tête. La pluie frappait durement contre la fenêtre, et il écoutait à peine.

La terre molle sous ses pieds nus et le vent dans ses cheveux. Ah, oui. Il s'en souvenait, maintenant.

La fois où il s'était approché des eaux noires.

Il se releva et enjamba la barrière de bois comme il l'avait fait alors, des années plus tôt, emporté par la curiosité et l'envie de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière l'encre sombre du lac trop proche de sa maison.

Une feuille d'or vint se poser sur la manche de son manteau et il l'examina en détail pendant qu'il avançait dans la prairie imbibée d'eau. Son bord virait au orange et quelques tâches noirâtres s'y étaient installées. Il la laissa tomber au sol.

Ce dernier était beaucoup plus spongieux ici. Instinctivement, il leva les yeux.

Devant lui, les eaux noires brillaient sous la lumière du soleil.

 _xxxxx_

Ventus.

Ce mot tournait dans sa tête et le rendait fou.

 _Ventus. Ventus. Ventus._

C'était son nom. Ventus.

Il se cala dans un coin d'ombre et lança au ciel un regard d'une haine farouche. Rien ne l'avait préparé à subir les assauts du soleil. La lumière du jour lui faisait terriblement mal. Il en regrettait presque sa prison aveugle.

La rage au ventre, il se laissa tomber dans un fossé et s'enroula sur lui même pour ne plus avoir à connaître la lumière tant qu'elle était encore là. Elle le harcelait de ses rayons et lui sommait de retourner d'où il venait.

Mais c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Personne, pas même le ciel, ne pouvait comprendre. Et le soleil continuait à le frapper, agressif. De petites gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de ses bras et de ses jambes. Les quelques humains qu'il avait croisé sur sa route s'emmitouflaient dans de gros manteaux et d'épaisses écharpes de laine.

 _Faibles créatures._

Il attendit des heures durant.

La pluie avait recommencé à tomber lorsque le soleil disparut enfin derrière l'horizon. Il se releva et reprit sa route. _Ventus_ ne devait pas être loin. Il le savait. Les choses grattaient à l'intérieur de lui, griffaient sa cage thoracique avec d'autant plus de férocité qu'il approchait de sa destination.

Et tandis qu'il avançait à travers les champs humides et dans de petits bois sombres, la voix des ombres résonnait à nouveau dans sa tête comme si elles l'avaient suivi jusqu'ici.

 _Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu subiras une souffrance pire que celle que tu connais déjà._

Et alors ?

Il serrait les poings si fort que ses ongles sales ne manqueraient pas de laisser de petites traces courbes dans ses paumes. Il se fichait de la douleur. Il la connaissait. Elle ne pouvait plus rien contre lui.

Il pouvait tout supporter si ça l'aidait à atteindre son objectif. Qu'importait la souffrance ou l'oubli. Il pouvait bien disparaître. Il voulait juste retrouver celui qui l'avait abandonné. Qui l'avait trahi.

 _Retourner en lui et s'y fondre à jamais._

Le souvenir fugace du bien-être qu'il avait perdu depuis l'événement lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique. Il accéléra le pas.

 _Il est tout près._

 _xxxxx_

 _Il est tout près. Mais où ?_

Ven avait beau regarder autour de lui, il ne voyait rien de particulier – rien d'autre que les rivages déserts et les gouttes de pluies qui tombaient sur le lac. Quelques feuilles mortes tournaient sur elles-mêmes, délicatement posées sur les eaux noires par le vent. Leur couleur ressortait étrangement dans la nuit qui tombait déjà.

 _Peut-être que j'avais tort._

Peut-être que son cœur lui avait menti. Qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de vide ou d'étranger.

Et s'il ne lui manquait rien, en fait ? S'il s'était trompé depuis le début ? Il avait simplement fui la vérité et refuser d'accepter les faits.

 _Peut-être que c'est moi. Je suis..._

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il le _sentait_ , pourtant. Ça paraissait tellement évident. Quelque chose l'avait amené ici, quelque chose l'avait appelé, l'avait poussé à retourner sur les terres de son enfance.

Celles que ses parents avaient fui.

 _Les eaux noires..._

Il s'agenouilla sur la berge et s'appuya sur ses mains pour regarder l'eau de plus près. Il ne voyait rien. Ça manquait de lumière.

Mais il devait bien y avoir quelque chose, là-dedans. Des réponses. Le lac l'avait attiré ici grâce à son chant tentateur. Des images et des questions qui sifflaient constamment dans sa tête. Des migraines et des rêves. Tout ça pour qu'il vienne jusqu'à lui.

Pour qu'il le retrouve.

Mais le lac restait aussi opaque qu'un mur de charbon et ne murmurait rien d'autre que les clapotements de la pluie qui s'écrasait à sa surface. Il se pencha plus avant. Son nez touchait presque l'eau lorsqu'il demanda à mi-voix :

– Où est-il ?

De faibles ondes partirent transmettre le message au reste de l'étendue. Il ferma les yeux. La pluie s'était intensifiée. Les eaux noires ne répondaient pas.

Rattrapé par ses jours d'errance, il s'assit en tailleur, exténué. Il s'attrapa le crâne et serra les dents.

– On m'a pris la moitié de moi-même. Je vous en prie...

 _Rendez-le moi._

Une brusque et violente envie de pleurer lui traversa le corps et il n'eut pas à réfléchir pour y céder. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence avec la pluie, de toute façon. Juste de l'eau. De l'eau partout.

– Rendez-le moi...

Il était parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables tandis que les larmes coulaient sans retenue sur ses joues et ses lèvres. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

 _J'ai cru qu'on m'attendait. Qu'on me réparerait. Que j'arrêterais de n'être qu'une poupée à moitié terminée errant sur la surface de la terre. J'avais tort._

 _Il n'y a personne ici._

 _Ce qui est perdu est perdu. Mais j'y ai cru._

 _J'y ai cru._

Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur la surface de l'eau. Tendit la main.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur l'encre froide et il fut pris de nouveaux sanglots.

 _xxxxx_

Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir. Les nuages s'étaient éloignés, laissant derrière eux un ciel sombre et propre. Les étoiles s'étaient remises à scintiller et une lune presque ronde se reflétait dans le lac juste en-dessous.

 _De la lumière, encore._

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça, mais au moins celle-là ne l'agressait-elle pas aussi durement que le soleil.

Son cœur battait la chamade depuis qu'il s'était avancé dans cette prairie sauvage qui, pour le moment, ressemblait davantage à un marécage qu'à une étendue d'herbe. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour trouver le lac. Les eaux noires, lui avait dit la sorcière. Ah.

Toutes les eaux étaient noires, la nuit tombée.

Il se planta devant, dévoré par ce seul prénom qui n'avait cessé de lui marteler le crâne depuis qu'il s'en était allé. Il inspira longuement.

 _Il est venu ici. Il n'y est plus._

Tout n'était que silence. Les mouvements léger de l'eau lui inspiraient un dégoût irrépressible. Une sensation désagréable lui parcourait le torse et il eut subitement envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

 _Ça ne veut pas de moi ici._

Le lac lui sembla soudain menaçant et la peur lui enserra le cœur à lui en faire mal. D'instinct, il recula.

Cette chose voulait sa mort.

Comme la sorcière qu'il venait de quitter, comme le soleil et comme les ombres. Elle voulait le réduire à néant. Ne laisser de lui que des cendres et de la poussière.

Les vestiges de la douleur remontèrent en lui comme des piques acérées et le traversèrent de toute part pendant qu'il tombait à genoux. Rien ne lui fut épargné.

Ses entrailles se tordaient dans son ventre, son cœur lui semblait se rompre en milles morceaux, sa gorge était rongée par le feu et dans sa tête grouillaient des centaines d'insectes qui lui dévoraient peu à peu l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais il n'en sortit rien d'autre qu'un vague gémissement.

 _Elle m'a attiré ici pour se venger._

La sorcière savait ce qui l'attendait et elle l'avait guidé jusqu'ici en espérant que la peur mortelle que lui inspireraient les eaux noires ferait le travail à sa place. Elle l'avait trompé. Et il l'avait crue.

La douleur reflua légèrement, suffisamment pour qu'il soit à nouveau maître de ses pensées, et il posa à nouveau les yeux sur le lac qui restait sourd à son malheur.

Une bulle épaisse éclata quelque part au milieu. Il tendit l'oreille. Son cœur accéléra à nouveau la cadence, provoquant à chaque nouveau battement une douleur aiguë à la limite du supportable.

 _Ventus_.

Le murmure était revenu, supplantant la douleur. Le désir de le revoir lui embrasa le corps et fit taire toutes les autres sensations qui le parcouraient encore. Ventus. Un nom caressant et familier qui s'enroulait autour de son corps comme une couverture chaude. Ventus.

Et le vide qui grandissait encore et encore.

 _Il est ici. Il m'appelle. C'est lui qui..._

Il s'était relevé. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Incapable de se contrôler, il s'avança vers les eaux noires, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la boue que la pluie avait laissée en souvenir. Le sentiment de répulsion profonde et de terreur qu'elles lui inspiraient n'avait pas disparu, mais rien ne pouvait éclipser la litanie lancinante qui lui dévorait les veines.

 _Ventus. Ven..._

Son pied entra en contact avec l'eau et le monde ne fut plus que douleur et silence.

 _xxxxx_

Des milliers de voix lui soufflaient à l'oreille pendant qu'il ramenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se perdait dans la seule étreinte encore capable de le rassurer.

 _Te revoilà. Je me souviens de toi._

Lui aussi s'en souvenait, désormais. Il se souvenait de la torture et de la peur, du désespoir et de ses tentatives aussi vaines que violentes pour lui arracher son âme – la seule chose qu'il avait, tout ce qu'il était, son existence. Il se souvenait s'être débattu avec toute sa force d'enfant. Il s'en souvenait.

Il étouffait.

L'eau l'avait rappelé à elle et elle n'avait d'autre désir que celui de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé autrefois. La fois où il avait cessé d'exister. Il se souvenait de tout. Mais il n'était pas seul.

 _Tu as oublié une partie de toi sur le chemin. Où est-elle ? Qu'est devenue la moitié de ce cœur qui m'appartient déjà ?_

Elle avait tort, il ne lui appartenait pas. L'eau dans sa bouche et qui s'infiltrait doucement dans son corps l'empêchait de parler. Il avait mal.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre moitié. Elle avait disparu.

 _Laisse-toi faire. Nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Les eaux noires te réclament depuis tellement d'années. Les ombres sont prêtes à t'accueillir en leur sein._

Les voix coulaient autour de lui et se glissaient jusque dans son crâne où elles le cajolaient de mots doux et de promesses.

Et comme l'inconscience gagnait à chaque seconde plus de terrain, comme il sentait ses forces le quitter petit à petit, un autre souvenir, plus lointain encore, lui revint en mémoire et le noya de sons et d'images qui partaient de son cœur pour s'incruster dans chacune de ses veines et dans chaque cellule de son corps.

Ce n'était guère plus qu'une impression fugace. Une chaleur familière à travers les bras glacés des eaux meurtrières.

Une ombre qui s'était glissée dans son cœur alors même que celui-ci allait cesser de battre. Qui s'était plantée dans son âme et en avait fait sa nouvelle demeure.

Qui, d'une certaine manière, l'avait maintenu en vie. Était restée accrochée à lui lorsque deux bras puissants l'avaient libéré de l'emprise glaciale du lac.

Qu'on lui avait enlevé avec une partie de son cœur.

Il s'en souvenait.

 _Laisse-toi aller... tu seras mieux ici._

 _Tu seras mieux ici._

 _Ventus._

 _xxxxx_

Il était là. Il flottait dans les ténèbres. Il attendait.

Quoi ?

Des mains s'agrippaient à ses chevilles et l'entraînaient vers le fond pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre. Il se souvenait de cet endroit. Une prison pire que celle de la sorcière, pire que toutes les souffrances qu'il avait vécues depuis sa fuite.

Mais Ventus était là, immobile, les yeux fermés, peut-être vivant ou peut-être pas. Tout son corps brûlait de le rejoindre. Le retrouver. Il était si proche.

Si proche.

 _Tu ne peux pas faire ça._

Il se débattit de toutes ses forces mais les ombres refusaient de le laisser s'échapper.

 _Tu vas mourir si tu y vas. Tu es des nôtres. Laisse-le partir. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps._

Il essaya vainement de dégager ses jambes de leur emprise, sans succès. À chaque fois que l'une d'entre elle se détachait enfin, trois autres se collaient sur ses jambes et ses bras et cherchaient par tous les moyens à prendre le contrôle de son corps.

 _Allez-vous-en !_

 _Laisse-le partir. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui._

Ventus gardait ses genoux sous son menton. Lentement, très lentement, les eaux noires l'aspiraient vers le fond.

 _Non !_

Il arracha l'ombre qui s'était collée à son torse et réussit enfin à s'extraire de leur étreinte. Des sifflements retentissaient tout autour de lui. Comme là-bas.

Le garçon n'était pas si loin, mais l'eau l'écrasait et il n'arrivait pas à réduire la distance qui persistait à exister entre eux. Il tendit le bras devant lui dans l'espoir de l'atteindre. Peine perdue. La peur l'étreignit à nouveau.

 _Ventus. Ventus !_

Les yeux du garçon s'entrouvrirent.

 _Je..._

Leur regards se croisèrent un instant. Les yeux du garçon se refermèrent.

Un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Sa descente sembla s'arrêter. Lentement, il relâcha ses jambes et tendit un bras vers lui.

 _Enfin._

Les sifflements se firent plus agressifs mais il les ignora et tendit le bras à son tour. Il avait envie de hurler. Il avait envie de pleurer.

Mais l'autre souriait.

Dans un dernier élan de désespoir, il attrapa la main tendue qui l'attira aussitôt à son propriétaire, sans se préoccuper de l'eau ou des ombres, sans écouter les voix qui tentaient encore de les séduire et de les convaincre.

 _xxxxx_

– Je me souviens de toi.

– Ventus.

Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit.

– Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a plus appelé comme ça. Appelle-moi Ven.

– Ven...

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

– Quel est ton nom ?

Son nom ? Il n'en avait pas.

– Tu dois bien en avoir un, reprit l'autre. Tout le monde a un nom.

 _Pas moi._ Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Il avait toujours été seul. Il avait eu un nom, pendant quelques temps.

– Ventus.

L'autre eut un petit rire qui lui transperça les membres comme autant de couteaux acérés. Il ferma les yeux.

– Tu ne peux pas t'appeler comme ça, murmura le garçon. C'est déjà le mien.

C'était le seul qu'il avait jamais eu, depuis le jour où il s'était attaché à ce cœur qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il plongea au fond de ses souvenirs. Avait-il eu un nom, avant ça ?

Des vagues de souvenirs brûlants s'abattirent sur sa conscience et il dut concentrer toute son énergie pour ne pas les repousser.

Quand il n'était lui-même qu'un enfant qui était tombé dans un lac noir. Quand il avait cédé à l'appel du vide. Personne n'était venu le remonter, lui. Comme d'autres avant lui, il était devenu un mirage. Une ombre. Pas grand chose.

– Vanitas, prononça-t-il à mi-voix.

Sa gorge le faisait atrocement souffrir. Ventus – _Ven_ – s'approcha encore. Leurs visages étaient si proches. Si proches.

– Vanitas... je t'attendais. Je t'attendais.

– Je sais.

 _Moi aussi._

– Je suis content que tu sois venu. J'ai cru...

Son regard se voila un peu mais il se remit à briller lorsqu'il continua :

– Ça n'a plus d'importance, désormais. Nous nous sommes retrouvés. Je savais que tu viendrais.

– Elle m'avait maintenu dans une prison.

Le garçon secoua un peu la tête.

– Ce n'est pas très gentil de sa part.

Un élan de haine courut entre ses omoplates. Il serra les dents, mais les doigts de Ven trouvèrent son menton et il sourit à nouveau.

– Elle n'est plus là. Plus personne. Juste toi et moi. Je suis si heureux de te revoir enfin. J'ai attendu si longtemps.

– Je t'ai entendu m'appeler.

– Moi ?

– Je voulais juste redevenir comme avant.

– Et te voilà. Nous sommes ensemble. Mais il reste un vide à remplir.

Il posa une main sur sa poitrine avant de faire glisser sa paume contre la joue de son vis-à-vis.

– Qu'en dis-tu ?

C'était ce qu'il avait toujours recherché.

La peur revint glisser ses immondes tentacules au creux de sa poitrine.

– Tu trembles.

Il regarda sa main. Ven avait raison. Il tremblait. _Pourquoi ?_

– Elles m'ont dit que tu me détruirais.

– N'aie pas peur. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je suis prêt à t'accueillir.

– Tu pourrais simplement reprendre ce qui t'appartient.

– Je pourrais. Mais pour quoi faire ?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus rien. La douleur s'immisça au bas de son dos. Différente de celle à laquelle il avait été habituée.

– Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Ça semblait si prometteur.

 _Mais s'il mentait ? Je ne veux pas mourir._

– Je ne te laisserai pas ici. Il y a assez de place pour deux.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je te dois bien ça. Viens plus près.

Comme il ne bougeait pas, Ven lui prit le visage entre ses paumes et posa son front sur le sien.

– Tu as besoin de moi.

– Je sais.

– J'ai besoin de toi. Tu ne le sens pas ?

Et s'il finissait par être écrasé par le poids d'une âme plus brillante que la sienne ? S'il finissait par être abandonné ? Après tout, il n'avait rien à faire là.

– J'ai besoin de toi, répéta l'autre. Je te protégerai des ombres et de la douleur. Je veillerai sur toi.

– Tu finiras par oublier.

– Je n'oublierai pas. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. J'ai une dette envers toi.

La douleur se propageait lentement à l'intérieur de son corps. Il grimaça. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ici.

Les yeux de l'autre ne semblaient pas mentir.

– D'accord, dit-il enfin.

– Tout ira bien.

Il l'espérait.

Leurs mains s'emmêlèrent à nouveau. Celles de Ven étaient tièdes et serraient gentiment les siennes en lui souriant encore.

En une seconde, la douleur explosa.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait déjà connu. Rien.

 _Les ombres avaient raison. Les ombres avaient raison._

Son corps était réduit en charpie et il avait l'impression de se détacher de lui-même en milles petits éclats brisés. Pourtant, deux mains maintenaient encore les siennes et l'empêchaient de s'en aller, rejoindre ses congénères, revenir à ce qu'il était _avant_.

Des dents acérées le mordaient de toute part et des griffes pointues l'écorchaient à l'intérieur même de sa poitrine. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il n'entendait plus rien. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne fut que souffrance, rien d'autre, et il oublia qui il était.

Puis ce fut terminé.

Ven était toujours là. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il pouvait le voir se crisper de temps en temps, comme si sa douleur à lui ne l'avait pas quitté.

– Tu vois ? articula-t-il en forçant un sourire. Ce n'était pas si difficile.

Il pleurait peut-être. Ses mains raffermirent leur étreinte.

– Il est temps de se dire au revoir.

 _Je suppose._

– On se reverra. Bientôt.

Il aurait voulu répondre quelque chose, mais il ne s'en sentait plus capable. Quelque chose avait disparu.

 _Mais c'est normal._

– Alors, à la prochaine, Vanitas. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

 _Moi aussi._

Ven se pencha vers lui et posa délicatement les lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était doux et chaud, étrangement familier. _Comme avant._ Puis il disparut, et le reste avec lui.

Le monde avait cessé d'être humide et froid.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que des pulsations sourdes tout autour de lui. _Comme avant._ Il aurait souri, s'il avait pu.

Doucement, tout doucement, il se laissa envelopper par la chaleur rassurante et protectrice qui murmurait son nom comme une chanson depuis longtemps oubliée.

 _Enfin._

 _xxxxx_

La gardienne pataugeait dans la boue, les jupes relevées dans une ridicule tentative de bouger avec plus de facilité.

Le lac noir était là, non loin d'elle, et elle se prit à en examiner la surface avec l'espoir d'en comprendre la nature. Elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'une grande plaque d'ébène mouvante et brillante. Elle soupira. Les eaux noires avaient toujours été là et ni elle ni personne ne les comprendrait jamais.

– Où es-tu, petit monstre ? demanda-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle avait perdu la trace de l'Ombre quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait espéré la trouver ici, mais force était de constater qu'elle avait eu tort.

 _Peut-être qu'elle s'en est allée._

Elle ne pouvait dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle aurait peut-être dû la suivre de plus près. Elle avait eu peur que l'Ombre le découvre et tente à nouveau de se venger d'elle.

 _Ce n'est pas si grave, après tout. Il est temps de rentrer._

Elle allait tourner les talons lorsqu'une forme étrange attira son attention sur la berge opposée. Elle plissa les yeux en espérant y voir plus clair, mais la lumière du matin qui se reflétait sur la surface noire du lac l'empêchait d'apercevoir quoi que ce fut. Avec un nouveau soupir, elle s'éloigna du bord et entreprit d'en faire le tour.

L'averse de cette nuit-là ne rendait pas vraiment le trajet facile, et personne n'avait jamais songé à creuser un chemin au bord des eaux maudites. Les herbes folles lui chatouillaient les jambes et l'eau rentrait dans ses chaussures mal fermées.

Elle finit néanmoins par atteindre la rive d'en face et ne tarda pas à tomber sur la forme qu'elle avait remarqué de là-bas.

Son cœur s'arrêta un instant et elle posa une main sur sa poitrine comme pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours bien là. Le corps d'un jeune garçon gisait au bord de l'eau, juste assez éloigné d'elle pour ne pas la toucher, mais toujours beaucoup trop proche au goût de la gardienne.

Elle le tira le plus loin possible et posa les doigts sur sa gorge en espérant y trouver un quelconque signe de vie. Un éclair de soulagement la traversa. Son cœur battait, et il battait bien.

Elle essaya de le secouer un peu pour le réveiller mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle le couvrit de son châle et chercha un endroit suffisamment sec pour qu'elle puisse s'y asseoir en toute tranquillité d'esprit. Le garçon était trop lourd pour elle, et il était hors de question qu'elle le traîne jusqu'à la route. Mieux valait attendre là qu'il s'éveille de lui-même.

Par chance, elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Deux yeux bleus papillotèrent un peu avant de se poser sur elle. Elle lui sourit.

– Bonjour, jeune homme. Vous avez bien dormi ?

Il se frotta les paupières avant de s'asseoir, l'air perdu.

– Je ne sais pas... murmura-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils, plongé dans ses pensées. Son visage lui sembla étrangement familier, mais elle n'en dit rien.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Je... j'étais... qui êtes-vous ?

La gardienne haussa les épaules.

– Juste quelqu'un qui passait par-là. Il est dangereux de s'approcher autant de cet endroit. Tu vas bien ?

Il acquiesça et se releva pour contempler le lac avec un drôle de regard.

– Je me noyais, dit-il en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

– Là-dedans ?

– Oui, mais...

Il se mordit la lèvre comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler de quelque chose d'important, puis soupira.

– Je me demande bien comment tu es sorti de là, dit la gardienne en posant une main sur son épaule. Peu de gens en reviennent indemne. Mais tu as l'air d'aller bien.

– Je crois... que j'attendais quelqu'un.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira l'air humide de l'automne. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

– J'ai retrouvé quelque chose d'important.

La gardienne l'examina en détail et fut parcourue d'un frisson. Il lui était plus que familier. À vrai dire, elle était sûre de le connaître.

– Quel est ton nom, petit ?

– Ventus. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Ven.

Ventus.

Évidemment. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ?

– Ven, répéta-t-elle, l'air soucieux. Tu n'es pas tout près de chez toi.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

– Vous savez où j'habite ?

– Je connais un peu tes parents, disons.

Il ne réagit pas et se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation des eaux noires dont les reflets jouaient avec la lumière du soleil. Un coup de vent plus violent que les autres fit voltiger les feuilles tout autour d'eux.

– Allons-nous-en d'ici. Je n'habite pas si loin que ça, si tu es prêt à marcher un peu. Nous contacterons tes parents de là-bas. Ils doivent être très inquiets.

Il lui sourit.

– D'accord.

– Pourquoi étais-tu parti, d'ailleurs ? Envie de prendre l'air ?

Il lui accorda un regard mystérieux.

– J'étais malade, je crois. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux.

– Heureuse de l'entendre. Allons-y, après toi.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la berge après un dernier coup d'œil vers le lac d'encre. Un frisson glacial parcourut l'échine de la gardienne et elle serra les bras contre sa poitrine dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu de réconfort. Cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule.

– Madame ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée et secoua vivement la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées moroses. Le garçon avait l'air un peu inquiet. Elle balaya ses interrogations d'un geste et le rattrapa d'un pas rapide.

En voilà un qui avait eu de la chance, pensa-t-elle comme elle le dépassait pour le guider à travers les chemins.

 _Quant à l'autre, qui sait ce qu'il est devenu ?_

 _xxxxx_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de bain avec douceur.

– Ven ? Tu viens manger ?

– J'arrive, répondit-il en s'essuyant le visage.

Il entendit les pas de son père s'éloigner et se tourna vers le miroir qui trônait au-dessus de l'évier. Il sourit à son reflet qui le lui rendit bien. Ses yeux bleus l'observaient sans ciller.

Il posa le poing contre son cœur et soupira. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'y voyait plus d'étranger.

 _Je suis redevenu moi-même._

Son sourire s'agrandit.

Pendant une infime seconde, il avait cru voir un éclat doré au fond de ses prunelles. Il s'éloigna du miroir et quitta la salle de bain d'un pas tranquille.

Ce n'était sans doute rien d'autre qu'une simple illusion.

Sans doute.

* * *

 **? ? ? ? wat**

 **Je cherche encore, moi aussi, mais il semblerait que l'autre moitié de mon âme se soit tout simplement égarée quelque part, hors d'atteinte. Tant pis, ah ! tant qu'il m'en reste encore un morceau.**

 **Sur ce, il est TARD, je devrais arrêter de publier à quasi 2h du matin et j'espère que ça vous a pluu ! N'oubliez pas qu'une review, même si elle fait trois mots, même si elle ne vous semble pas parfaite, me fera toujours plaisir et sera, à mes yeux, le plus parfait des cadeaux. Sur ce, je vous aime, gros kiss.**


End file.
